


Passing Afternoon

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, domestic chocobros are best chocobros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Hell yeah! So what are we waiting for, dude? Let’s get busy and turn that theory into some cold, hard science! Or er, magic I guess."





	Passing Afternoon

“Hey, Noct?” Prompto’s query came drifting back from the passenger seat of the Regalia, shaking Noctis out of his idle thoughts. The day was blissfully nice; a cool breeze graced the usually humid air as warm rays of sunlight slowly tried to lull the prince into yet another nap. It was a lazy day on the road, a well-earned escape back to Lestallum after a few days of punishing hunts in the wilderness of Alstor Slough.

“I was thinking-”

“Did it hurt?” came a smarmy reply from Noctis’ right. Gladio smirked from behind his book as Prompto whipped around in his seat, a pout on his face.

“Aw, that hurts, big guy... I’m good at thinking about lots of things.”

“Like what? Food and your camera?” the older man retorted.

“Noooct, Gladio is bullying me,” he whined, draping himself over the back of his seat, pout intensifying.

“What do you want, Prompto?” Noctis asked, laughing under his breath.

“I was just gonna ask about some of your super cool, royal, magic... stuff,” he replied, wiggling his fingers around for emphasis. “The potions we use are just energy drinks imbued with your super special princely healing magic, right?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Well, in that case, shouldn’t it be possible to do that with things other than energy drinks?” Prompto said, trying, and failing, to disguise the mischievous tone in his voice.

“Prompto, for what I’m sure must be the billionth time, I implore you to use your seat for its intended purpose and sit down. I’m partially convinced that one day a zu will swoop down and carry you off.” a statement Ignis punctuated with one of his trademark Glares™, directed first at Prompto and then Noctis, via the sideview mirror. “Or our dear Prince.”

Prompto, for fear of what Ignis might do if he hesitated, slid down before twisting in his seat and continuing his train of thought. “I’m serious though, Noct. That’s totally something you could do, right? Just imagine all the possibilities, dude! Healing mints, healing bubblegum, or—oh, OH! Get this... Healing. Chocolate. Bars. How cool would that be, huh?!”

“I’m not gonna lie, Noct, chocolate with healing properties? That sounds pretty tempting,” Gladio offered.  

“I dunno, Prom. I’ve never really thought about it before.” Noctis hesitated for a few seconds. “I mean, in theory... I guess so?”

“Hell yeah! So what are we waiting for, dude? Let’s get busy and turn that theory into some cold, hard science! Or er, magic I guess.”

Ignis sighed before turning again to glare at the blonde. “Prompto, I know you are well aware of how taxing the last several days have been for us all. What Noctis needs is a few days of rest. It wouldn’t be wise for you two to further exhaust yourselves on something so... superfluous.”

A few moments of silence.

“Hey, Iggy?”

“Yes, Gladio?”

“Magic Ebony.”

The four fell silent, the quiet hum of the Regalia’s engine and soft whispers of the breeze the only noises to be heard.

“Well, when you put it that way-”

“Ha ha, yes!” Prompto cheered as he shot up from his seat.

“Sweet Six, Prompto, sit down!” came Ignis’ _third_ reprimand in two minutes.

“Stop antagonizing Iggy and cool it, kid.”

“Fine, fine, but this means we can at least try it out, right, Specs? Right?”

“I suppose, but it’s ultimately for Noct to decide.”

Prompto whipped around, bearing down on Noctis with not just the usual thousand watt smile, astrals help him, but his scarily effective puppy dog eyes as well. Noctis made a show of mulling it over for a minute, accompanied Prompto’s many, quiet repetitions of “please”.

“Well… I don’t know, Prom. I’m feeling pretty tired and my poor leg is just _killing_ me right now.” the prince smugly replied.

“Noct, Noctis, buddy, my coolest and most radical bro… Pleaseeee?”

The two looked at each other for a few more seconds, Noctis’ playful smirk meeting Prompto’s now full blown sad puppy dog look.

“Alright, fine.” More cheers from the front seat. “I’m kind of curious too, honestly. Magic chocolate sounds like something I could get into.”

“Hell yeah! This is gonna be great!”

**Author's Note:**

> what's up welcome to my very first published work here on ao3. thank you so much for reading i hope you enjoyed it even though its pretty uh... short. and hey if you didn't enjoy it let me know! i'm always open to constructive criticism  
> i'm also gonna start bullying myself into publishing more stuff in the future so hopefully i'll see you again!  
> but thanks again for reading it means a lot okay i love you bye
> 
> also a thank you to my bro [emily](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyBite) for doing the beta for this fic  
> i love her and we're bro married


End file.
